


The Direct Approach

by lilac_red



Series: The Adventures of Pinning Senku and Dense Gen [8]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute Asagiri Gen, Dense Asagiri Gen, Dumb Asagiri Gen, Good Luck Senkuu, M/M, Senkuu dug his grave, Twin telepathy with no twins, You're going to need it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilac_red/pseuds/lilac_red
Summary: "I have an idea! Why doesn't Senkuu just ask him out?"Everyone in the room sighed.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: The Adventures of Pinning Senku and Dense Gen [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595473
Comments: 2
Kudos: 152





	The Direct Approach

As soon as the conference ended, the group jumped on to the next order of business.

The order was dubbed "How to get Gen to fall for Senkuu in Six Months Time." 

A mouthful to say but a title with a clear objective. 

Much clearer than how the actual group was organized. 

While Senkuu was brooding over his too effective of a plan, disorder ran amuck in the science room.

Kohaku and Magma were dueling for the leadership position. Kinrou was trying to stop Kohaku and Magma from dueling. Ginrou was crying over a broken beaker he broke. Ruri was running late. Tsukasa went to pick up Suika and his sister. Taiju and Yuzuhira were fretting over the brooding Senkuu. 

Seeing as no one was getting anywhere, Chrome brought it upon himself to get the situation dealt with once and for all.

"Hey, I have an idea. Why doesn't Senkuu just ask him out?"

The tomfool-ery ceased. Even Senkuu surfaced form his pool of depression and despair.

Everything was silent.

Then everyone in the room sighed. 

"What? What? I thought it was a good plan." Chrome pouted. 

Everyone looked at the teen like he was an idiot. 

"Wait, guys. Remember that Chrome wasn't here for middle school." Kohaku reminded the group.

"Oh yeah," was the collective murmur. 

"He definitely doesn't know then." Yuzuhira nodded.

"Yeah, Senkuu lost his chances there a loooong time ago." Ginrou snickered.

Senkuu scowled but didn't argue. 

Chrome was lost. He had no idea what anyone was talking about. Not even bothering to mention a _pouting_ ( _?!_ ) Senkuu.

"You see--"

Someone knocked on the door. 

It was Ruri and with Gen behind her!

"Sorry, to interrupt. But I bumped into Gen outside."

In reality, Ruri was sending code. _Stop talking, Gen is here._

Kohaku glanced at Chrome before sending her sister a telepathic message of her own. _Gives us a minute._

 _Alright_. Ruri's eyes twinkled.

"I just remembered, Gen. I have to talk to you for a bit." Ruri hauled the pretty young celebrity a ways away from the science lab.

"You'll understand once you see for yourself. Senkuu go show him," Kohaku had her arms crossed.

Senkuu looked ready to argue.

"What? Why--"

Kohaku cut him off.

"It's a lot easier to show. Besides, this should help you out of whatever funk you're in. We need you on your A-game. So you going all quiet and moody on us is not helping. Not for this. So get!"

Senkuu clicked his tongue. Opened his mouth and shut it once more. He grit his teeth, rubbed at his temple, and finally raked his hands through his already wild hair. It was infuriating to know that Kohaku was right.

Finally, with a sigh, Senkuu stomped out of the lab room. 

Several of their friends saluted him. Others had worry filled eyes. But they all prayed that whatever Senkuu was about to do. He would live through it. 

Ruri moved out of the way as soon as she saw Senkuu headed their way.

" Oi Mentalist," Senkuu marched up man just under three years older than him. Senkuu's eyes serious, "Go out with me."

So crass, so direct, so manly to some people. And frankly incredibly underwhelming but that was to expected with a boy with zero experience in the dating field. 

However, what truly mattered at the moment was the force of his feelings. If they could get through the other person in question.

Sadly, his crass and underwhelming words bounced off the happy-go-lucky person like it was _nothing_ , "Sure, where do you want to go Senkuu-chan? I'll pay!"

"... Is he serious?" Chrome turned to Kohaku, "Please tell me he isn't serious?"

"Keep watching," Kohaku responded.

Senkuu eyes flickered to the side, cursing everyone, before restoring the nerve to look up at Gen's pretty, pretty eyes. Gen titled his head to the side. A little tick he developed when confused. It was incredibly endearing. _Fuck_. 

"Let's go on a date." Senkuu swallowed the remnants of his pride. To avoid what would happen next.

"Oh," Gen discreetly look at one side before the other. When he finished, he moved closer to the teen and grasped his arm. A flirty smile grazing his mouth, " _Of course_ , Senkuu-chan~ Where do you want to go? Movies? Arcade? A romantic dinner for two? I now this great place-- Oh god, it's been so long since you took me somewhere nice! We don't spend enough time together alone! It's always me in my lonesome waiting for you to call! You better be grateful to have such a great boyfriend--"

And Gen steered the onion-head away from the lab and somewhere unknown. All while clinging to his arm and making a show.

The friends in the lab, now including Ruri and Tsukasa (who showed up partly through Gen's rant), waiting until they both disappeared at the corner. 

"Will he be okay?" Chrome felt the need to ask. Though probably knowing the answer already.

"He'll live. But more importantly, you see? Senkuu completely ruined his chances at asking Gen out like a normal person."

"Yeah... I mean, I knew Gen was oblivious but this a whole 'nother level!'

"Mhm, but Senkuu has no one to blame but himself. Now he realizes how his potential rivals felt. Especially that last bit. Senkuu tricked Gen into going on dates by pretending there was this one persistent girl coming after him. I mean there was. But she gave up after a couple months." 

_That must suck._ Chrome felt his heart lurch in sympathy.

"But you know," Tsukasa added, "This just means our jobs are ten times harder now that we all realize the extent of Gen's naivety."

Everyone groaned.

(Except Taiju.)

**Author's Note:**

> "We'll get married in a casino in Vegas! And have thirteen kids! And--" 
> 
> "Alright, alright. That's enough. I'm sure you finally scared her away, Mentalist." Senkuu tried to sound annoyed. Emphasis on tried.
> 
> "But Senkuu-chan! It's never wrong to be too careful with these things!" Gen puffed his cheeks in indignation. His eyebrows furrowed.
> 
> Senkuu clicked his tongue in order to look away. That expression was doing terrible things to his heart.
> 
> "Besides..." Gen whispered softly,"You've been acting... what's the word--distant and really weird since the conference. I'm really worried about you." Gen's hold tightened and pressed himself into Senkuu's body more.
> 
> In all honesty, the idea of just giving up on his first love had been lurking in the corners of his brilliant mind. The thought had passed multiple times. It seemed like the most logical thing to do. Having spent all those years and never getting anywhere. 
> 
> And yet.
> 
> His mind, in an illogical sense, refused to admit defeat. 
> 
> He was 10 billion percent sure he would not give up. 
> 
> Damn rationality to hell for once!
> 
> He would prevail.
> 
> Senkuu smirked, vigor renewed, "I'm getting hungry. Let's go get ramen."
> 
> Gen's smile was blinding.
> 
> "With Cola!"
> 
> Author's Note:
> 
> Let's face it. We all love a cocky, egotistical Senkuu. (Especially for what I have in store for him MUAHAHAHAHA).


End file.
